


02.分化

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang





	02.分化

这个假期叶九歌过得很愉快。  
毕竟，逗逗白晏殊那个闷葫芦实在是人生一大乐事。  
白晏殊这个哥哥，尽管嘴上嫌弃自己，可是心里好像并不是那样的……啧，口嫌体正直啊。  
虽然叶九歌并不明白这句话的意义，但是，这样的哥哥反而逗起来更好玩了呢。  
今日，一帮男生聚会。  
其间，一男生把一个包装得极好的信封交给了另一位男生。  
那位男生本以为是某些**读物，打开之后手却狠狠一抖。  
那张纸顿时随风而去，落在了桌面上。  
上面白纸黑字地写着“我喜欢你。”  
这tmd是情书啊喂！  
当众人把目光看向那位送情书的男生身上时，却见他崩溃大笑“哈哈哈哈……笑死我了你们当真了！”  
哦原来只是个恶作剧而已。  
大家顿时嘻嘻哈哈的一片。  
那个男生被他那位好基友一顿胖揍除外。  
恶作剧虽好，操作需谨慎。  
只有叶九歌眼睛一亮，觉得找到了捉弄自家哥哥的新方法。  
后来，叶九歌想，他为什么就非得去做那么一回死呢？  
哎，现在想来，报应来的真快。  
这当然是后话。  
回到家，叶九歌果见白晏殊坐在椅子上看书，他坏笑着走上前去，递上了手中的信封。  
白晏殊虽知他此番定没有什么好事，但还是老实打开了。  
在看清上面是什么字之后，顿时手一抖，面无表情的看了叶九歌一眼。  
“无聊。”  
叶九歌顿时拍桌狂笑“啊哈哈哈哈……”  
白秋篱打开门时，望见的便是这一景象。  
白晏殊长叶九歌一岁，已经分化成了α，但叶九歌毕竟尚未分化，所以叶九歌并未把这件事往心里去。  
叶九歌笑的站不稳，便扶墙继续笑。  
白晏殊气得把纸都撕了，但也无法阻断叶九歌那毁天灭地的大笑。  
不知为何，在看到白晏殊撕了那用来整人的伪情书之后，叶九歌忽然感觉心间一阵刺痛。  
这刺痛很小，很快便如蜻蜓点水留下的波纹一般消失的干干净净。  
我这是怎么了？有什么可难受的？  
不就是一个普通玩笑吗？  
难道……  
叶九歌强压下因那丝刺痛而生出的疑惑彷惶，自欺欺人地将之掩在心底，继续笑起当真的白晏殊来。  
因为心里有鬼，所以叶九歌笑得也不是那么真实了。  
好在，白晏殊被他气得不行，并未察觉这点系吾。  
叶九歌笑着笑着，忽而觉得自己一阵腿软，但他也没注意，继续笑他那被捉弄的老哥。  
白晏殊强忍住揍叶九歌一顿的冲动，听着叶九歌一浪高似一浪的笑声，气得眉头挑了又挑，差一点就要爆发。  
然而，笑声却戛然而止。  
白晏殊向叶九歌那边一看，顿时手忙脚乱。  
叶九歌靠在墙上，双眼紧闭，缓缓地滑落下来，显然是己经失去了意识。  
一股浓郁的信息素散发出来，白晏殊顿时懵了。  
于是他只得做了一件所有小孩都会做的事――喊家长过来。  
最终，当然还是白秋篱把叶九歌送到了医院。


End file.
